1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool display pack with a security device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,467 to Kao issued on Feb. 3, 1998 discloses a tool display pack having a security device. The tool display pack includes a slot in a main body for receiving a hook on a catch member, and a lock pin is extended through the catch member and the main body. The lock pin includes a flange formed on a distal end thereof and extended beyond through a hole in the main body to retain the catch member in a locked status. A tool locked by the catch member cannot be removed unless the flange is cut Nevertheless, a two-step operation is required, i.e., the hook must be inserted into the slot in the main body and then the flange is inserted through the hole in the main body, while such operation requires both hands. In addition, the security device is exposed and might affect the mood of the customers. The present invention is intended to provide an improved security device for tool display packs that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.